


Before Sunrise

by beef_wonder3



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Justice League Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: Bruce owes a lot of apologies. Selina gives him a place to start.*Set after Justice League**SPOILERS FOR JUSTICE LEAGUE*





	Before Sunrise

She was waiting for him when he got back to where he’d parked his new Batmobile. He’d left it to grapple across the skyscrapers in the business district and after he decided to call it a night, there she was, lounging on the hood of his car, fiddling with her phone as if she was the most bored woman in the world.

“Cat.” Batman greeted, keeping it short. He wasn’t sure why she sought him out, but the last time they’d spoken, neither of them had left happy. She tilted her head, acknowledging him. He couldn’t see her eyes, hidden behind her goggles, but she smirked and drummed the tips of her claws against the metal, threatening the black paint.

“Bat.”

The Batmobile beeped as he unlocked it remotely, forcing Catwoman to gracefully flip off the top as it opened to reveal the inner capsule of the car.

“Something I can help you with?” Batman asked, not yet moving to get in. Catwoman barely shrugged and avoided the question,

“I like the new car,” she said instead, running a light hand over the edge of the passenger side, “It’s sexy.”

He wasn’t sure how she wanted him to respond to that; flirting was their usual way of communicating but there was no guarantee that it would be well received, given the distance between them over the past year and the argument that ensued when she had made her own attempt to get through to him in his obsessed haze of finding a way to stop Superman. With everything that had happened since, Batman didn’t know where to start with an apology, so he said nothing.

Catwoman sighed at his lack of response and extended him an olive branch. “Can we talk?”

Batman nodded to the Batmobile and walked around to the driver’s seat. Taking the invitation, Catwoman hopped into the opening, settling into the passenger seat. Batman took his seat behind the wheel and pressed two buttons, the first sliding the roof back into place over them; the second darkening the glass of the windshield and side windows that popped up to enclose the capsule.

A soft glow illuminated the small space, blotting out the city outside where it sat quiet, ready for sunrise. Pushing back his cowl Bruce broke the quiet that hung between them,

“How have you been, Selina?”

She didn’t answer straight away, not looking at him as she followed suit in removing her goggles and mussing her short, dark hair.

“I’ve been okay,” she finally said, looking at Bruce now, “keeping a low profile, doing the usual. But I hear you’ve been busy?”

Bruce huffed ruefully at the thought of what had been keeping him busy. All the research that lead to battling Steppenwolf had been time consuming, Bruce almost felt at a loss when he had returned to his normal patrols.

“Something like that.” He told her amused, a small smile on his face. It seemed to break the ice and Selina smiled gently, fondly back at him.

“I also heard you made some new friends?” Bruce almost laughed again as he replied,

“They think I’m an asshole.”

“They know you that well? That was quick!” Selina mocked him in feigned surprise, a dramatic hand to her chest. This time Bruce did laugh.

“I’m glad to see you.” Bruce said once he’d quietened down again. “I’ve missed you.” Selina looked away at his confession, a sad look washing over her face. Bruce barrelled on before she could reply or rebuff him, “I’m sorry. What I did—the way I was acting wasn’t fair. I-I’m sorry.” He finished in a stumble. His gaze had dropped to the steering wheel during his clumsy apology, so he picked it up again and met Selina’s curious gaze. She was quiet for a moment as she absorbed his words, almost as if she was surprised.

“I actually sought you out tonight because I wanted you to apologize,” Selina admitted, scrutinizing him closely, “But I didn’t think I’d get it.”

“Does that mean I can still surprise you?” Bruce asked wryly. Instead of answering that, Selina asked bluntly,

“What changed? The last time I stormed out of the cave, you were stubbornly insistent on hunting down Superman. Now you’re joining teams of superheroes and are buddy-buddy with Zombie-Superman?”

“He’s not a zombie.” Bruce said immediately, purposefully ignoring the way Selina raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed instead, lifting his hands to rest against the steering wheel. The bruises on his back warning him not to overstretch. “Fighting Superman, then fighting with him and watching him give his life for this world made me realize that as much as I tell myself Gotham needs Batman, I didn’t see how much Earth needed Superman.”

“But you do now?” Bruce looked back at Selina again, finding all her cynicism and sarcasm gone, looking at him with only curious interest.

“He gives them hope.” He said simply, as if it explained everything. It did for Bruce and it must have for Selina too as she nodded, seeming to understand what he was trying to say.

“I’m sorry too.” Selina said, giving her own apology, “I said a lot of things I shouldn’t have because, well-” She stalled and Bruce knew why, an apology loses effect if you finish it by calling the recipient a stubborn asshole.

“It’s ok,” Bruce filled in, “I was wrong. And being unreasonable, I know that.” Selina looked surprised again, especially since Bruce wasn’t usually one to admit fault, or admit he was wrong.

“Wow, these new friends have really done a number on you.” Selina exclaimed, impressed. Bruce hmm’d in agreement, acknowledging the impression his new teammates had left on him that he had noticed himself.

“I got used to being the one that knew everything,” Bruce admitted, “if I’ve learned anything in the past week, it’s that I do still have things to learn.” Selina still looked impressed again and a little shocked at Bruce’s willingness to talk. She changed tracks in order to process it all,

“How’s Alfred?” Bruce smiled again, thinking of the older man; who no doubt had left out a pot of tea and a plate of pastries for Bruce before he’d turned in for the night.

“He’s good. Still railing on me for letting you get away.” That made Selina smile that bashful smile of hers that didn’t happen often. Not much embarrassed Selina but she’d always had a soft spot for Alfred and his approval meant more to her than Bruce knew she liked to admit.

“I’ll have to stop by for afternoon tea then. Have a nice catch-up.”

“I think he’d like that.” Bruce said, knowing that afternoon tea catch-up was prime complaining-about-Bruce time. They fell back into silence, a much easier one this time. Bruce felt comfortable in it, in a way he hadn’t since they broke up over his descent into pigheadedness.

“Do you need a lift home?” Bruce offered, remembering that the sunrise would be announcing itself soon.

“Sure.” Selina agreed easily. Without another word, Bruce slipped his cowl back on and Selina did the same with her own gear. Starting the car up, the glass lightened and revealed the ghostly alley that he had parked in. Batman had pulled out onto the tarred roads before Catwoman’s next question sent Batman’s emotion’s reeling,

“Have you talked to Dick?” She asked. On the surface an innocuous question, but in reality it was really not. Batman’s chest constricted at the thought of his son, working alone in Bludhaven, facing criminals in both his day job as well as his night one.

“Not lately.” Batman said, which was true. He knew Alfred and Dick spoke often enough, but Alfred never shared information, no doubt on Dick’s behest.

“You should.” Was all Catwoman replied with, leaving the conversation there. The silence wasn’t as comfortable as before as Batman’s mind ran with the new track of thought about how Dick was, what cases Nightwing was working on, how he should formulate his apology to his son. Admitting fault to Selina was somehow easier than admitting it to Dick.

It wasn’t long before Batman pulled over to the curb, three buildings down from Selina’s apartment building. The car idled but Batman didn’t open the top just yet.

“Thank you,” he said instead, “for finding me tonight.” ‘For making the first move’, is what he didn’t say but Catwoman seemed to hear it all the same. She smiled at him and leaned over the small space and kissed the exposed skin on the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t be a stranger.” She said, pressing the button to open the top herself and hopping out. Batman read the ‘You’re welcome’ and the ‘we’re good’ in her tone as he watched her scale the closest fire escape.

Pulling back onto the road, Batman headed for home. He needed to get some sleep but it wouldn’t hurt to see the sun come up and shine on the water of the lake. Plus once the day had broken, Dick was bound to be home and Bruce had a call to make.


End file.
